Slumber Party
by Adventurer411
Summary: Slumber party at Yumi's! You know what this means, don't you...? Games, sugar drinks and food, cuddling in scary movies, and of course, demented, embarrassing, and super crazy truths and dares! Behold the fluff, comedy, and warm friendship!
1. Invitations

Slumber Party : Chapter 1: Invitations

* * *

"I am svelte, not scrawny!" Odd screamed at the top of his lungs. "Scrawny," Ulrich coughed into his fist. Odd looked like he would explode.

"I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT-"

Suddenly Aelita couldn't take it anymore. "QUIET, THE BOTH OF YOU! Sit down and stop acting like three year-olds, or I will give you something more painful than an energy field!" she snapped, hands on hips and glaring daggers at them. The two boys immediately shut their mouths, sitting down on opposite ends of Odd's bed. Jeremy looked at her in amazement.

"You really need to teach me that sometime," he said. Aelita sat down next to him on Ulrich's bed. "I just can't stand it when they act more mature than Kiwi," she sighed, folding her arms. Jeremy eyed the two boys.

Suddenly the door opened, a girl dressed in black from head to toe entering.

"Yumi. What took you so long?" Jeremy asked. "Sorry, I had to get a book from the library. I hope they weren't acting _too_ bad...?" she asked, eyeing the boys, who looked like they were about to get into another scuffle. "Aelita has kept them in check," Jeremy said proudly. Suddenly a thud sounded, and the three flinched. Odd was laying on the floor, feet propped up against the bed. "Until now," Yumi grimaced. "HEY!" Odd yelled as he tried to right himself.

"SIT." Aelita commanded to both of them. "Yes ma'am," Odd replied meekly. They sat still. Yumi looked at Aelita in disbelief, while Jeremy attempted and failed to stifle his laughter.

"You have to know how to discipline them," she smiled.

"Is Jeremy the only mature boy here?" Yumi complained. "Yes," Jeremy answered. She looked at him.

"It was rhetorical."

"I know."

Yumi sighed. "Apparently not," she mumbled. Jeremy grinned. "Anyway, why did you want us here?" he asked.

Yumi settled in the chair by the desk.

"Before I start, I want to ask if-" Suddenly she was interrupted by an insistent barking. "WHAT NOW?" she demanded angrily. Kiwi barked again, and everyone turned to where he was sitting on Jeremy's lap, something in his mouth. "Ulrich, I think he has something of yours," Jeremy smiled. It was a pair of boxers, identified as Ulrich's by the soccer balls.

"AH!" he exclaimed, cheeks turning red as he raced to grab the underwear. A game of tug-a-war ensued. "Hey, this is just like the time Kiwi stole _your_ underwear, Jeremy!" Odd snickered. Jeremy turned red as everyone looked at him curiously. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone," he hissed. Odd grinned and shrugged.

Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

Aelita giggled as she blushed lightly. "Chill out," she told him, putting a hand on shoulder. He didn't respond. "Okay, as much as I'm enjoying this," Yumi laughed, "I still want to ask my question." Ulrich stuffed the underwear in his drawer and resumed his place by Odd as Jeremy uncovered his face.

"Okay," Yumi huffed.

I was wondering if you guys have any plans for the three-day weekend? There are no classes, you know," she said. "Odd, do you have any plans?"

"Course' I do," he yawned lazily.

"First I have to sleep, then eat, then play video games," he counted the reasons on three fingers. Yumi rolled her eyes. "So, in other words, nothing important," she said. Odd's eyes widened. "Eating is EXTREMELY important, and you know it!" he exclaimed angrily. Yumi ignored him, going to Jeremy.

"Do you have any plans?" He shrugged. "I was going to work on my robots, but I don't have any real plans." "Great!" Yumi beamed. "Ulrich?" Ulrich looked at her. "Yeah, I'm going to be annoyed out of my head the whole weekend." Yumi rolled her eyes again. "Okay, so no plans. Aelita?"

She smiled. "I don't have anywhere to go to during the weekend anyway, so I don't have any plans," the pink haired girl said. "Great!" Yumi beamed. "I have something amazing to tell you guys!"

"Well, tell us before you explode in your excitement," Aelita laughed.

"I am having a sort of slumber party. My parents will be gone for their anniversary, and Hiroki is going on a trip with a friend. It took a lot of begging, promises, and asked, but my parents actually let me have a party, and you're all invited!" she blurted. "Awesome!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's also a sleepover. Bring an extra set of clothes, pajamas, and whatever else you might need. You'll all come; right?" she asked. "Of course," Aelita answered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ulrich answered. "Yeah!" Odd yelled. "Yes," Jeremy nodded his head. "Great!" Yumi said.

"I've never had a sleepover before," Aelita said. "I can't wait!" Everyone except Jeremy looked at her in surprise. "You haven't?" Odd asked. "No," Aelita answered, shaking her head. "Remember guys, my dad's work was secret. I didn't get out much and was home schooled, so I didn't really have any friends my age..." she said, a tone of melancholy entering her voice.

They nodded with understanding. "Me neither," Jeremy said. Now everyone turned to _him_ with surprise. "Why haven't you had a sleepover before?" Yumi asked. Jeremy tapped his glasses. "Nerd, remember? People like me don't have friends. No friends, no sleepover," he shrugged.

Odd looped an arm around his shoulders and Aelita took his hand. "That's only cause' they didn't get to know you Einstein!" he exclaimed. "Yeah Jeremy; you're a great friend," Aelita smiled at him. Jeremy found himself immediately smiling back. "Thanks guys. I have some great friends," he said, smiling widely at the four.

"That's why we're together. Great people meet great people," Yumi smiled. They all nodded, grinning.

"Packing time!" Odd suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. "Okay," laughed Aelita. The children dispersed, each heading to their respective dorms to pack for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

~I know it's sort of short, but I can make longer ones. Hope you like it! If you've read my past work, you know what's going to be down the road... :)~

By the way, I know truth or dare is like the oldest idea in the book, but who doesn't love kissing dares and truths revealing crushes? A crazy person! Come on, you know I can't do a proper sleepover fic without truth or dare... Don't deny that you love it! ~Gives impish smile~

(I~just~love~that~symbol~)

~Adventurer411~


	2. Beginning the Party OFFICIALY

After about fifteen minutes, everyone met outside, a bag or suitcase with them.

"Everybody got what they need? Clothes? Pajamas? Anything else that you want to want to bring?" Yumi asked. "We got our stuff, Yumi," Ulrich laughed. "Great!" she said.

"Wait!" Jeremy blurted. "Aelita, did you remember to bring Mister Puck?" Aelita shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Uh, that's ok; I think I'll just leave him here," she said. Apparently her tone and expression disagreed with the words. Jeremy noticed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah; we wouldn't mind waiting," Yumi added. "No, that's ok," she insisted, still seeming reluctant.

"You know Aelita," Yumi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There's no shame in sleeping with a doll or stuffed animal. Why don't you run up and get him?" She looked hesitantly to the others. The smiled. "Go on Aelita," Jeremy said. Aelita beamed. "Thanks guys!" She jogged off.

Two minutes later, everyone was ready to go.

They headed to Yumi's, everyone carrying a bag of some sort. Ulrich and Jeremy had dark green and dark blue backpacks strung over their shoulders, Odd was carrying a purple suitcase, and Aelita was rolling a pink one. "You guys don't know what you've been missing," Odd chirped. "Yeah, sleepovers are awesome," Ulrich added. Aelita smile happily. "I guess we'll have some fun then, huh Jeremy?" she asked. "Yeah," he nodded.

It took less than fifteen minutes to reach the took out a key and put it in the lock, opening the door. "You can keep your bags in my room," she said as everyone filed in. After lugging everything upstairs, they sat in a circle in the living room. "So, what should we do first?" Yumi asked.

"Eat," Odd answered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because lunch isn't for another two hours, and nobody else is hungry."

"Who said we had to wait till' lunch?"

"I did."

"You're no fun," Odd huffed.

"Any other ideas that _don't_ involve food?" Yumi asked. "W"e could play a board game," Aelita suggested, tilting her head. "Okay. Which one? Maybe chess?" Yumi asked. "NO!" Ulrich and Odd screamed simultaneously. "I think you broke my ear drum," Jeremy said, putting a finger in his ear. "Why?" Yumi inquired. "Because either Jeremy or Aelita is going to win," Odd said. "Yeah," Ulrich added. "I played Jeremy three times before, and lost badly..."

"I played Aelita twice and Jeremy once, and lost all three times," Odd said.

Jeremy and Aelita smiled.

"Okay, so no chess. What about scrabble?" Yumi asked. "Sounds good," Ulrich said, nodding. "Whatever," Odd shrugged. "Sure," Jeremy and Aelita chorused. They looked at each other before blushing lightly. "I'll go get it," Yumi volunteered, standing and going upstairs.

They heard a crash, and shortly thereafter Yumi yelled a word in Japanese that was probably not a nice one.

She came down about a minute later, muttering under her breath in Japanese as she glared at the board game. "Everything... okay, Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "Peachy," she responded, sweeping the frown of her face with a half smile. It seemed a bit forced. Yumi unloaded the game and opened the board, stopping when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Aelita inquired. "The pizza guy?" Odd asked hopefully. Everyone rolled their eyes as Yumi got up to answer it. "I'm pretty sure I know who it is," she said, opening the door. A brunette boy perhaps an inch taller than her stood in the door. He was wearing a gray Nike T-shirt with gray some shorts to match. A brown suitcase was at his feet.

"Hey Yumi," he said. "I hope I'm not too early...?" Yumi shook her head. "Perfect timing Peter. I just came here with all my other friends, and we were just about to start scrabble. I'll put your stuff in my room," she said, reaching for the suitcase. "That's ok; I'll get it," he said, also reaching for it. They hit foreheads and pulled back with an "Ouch!"

They both laughed and rubbed their foreheads, each apologizing.

"No really, I'll get it," Yumi said, snatching the suitcase before Peter could argue. "Thanks," he said. The raven haired girl tilted her head. "Well, are you coming in; or are you just going to stand there?" she asked, smiling. Peter gave a chuckle and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Guys, this is my friend, Peter," Yumi introduced him to the others. "Hey," Peter smiled, giving a small wave. "This is,"- Yumi started, but Peter cut her off. "Let me guess," he said, narrowing his eyes at the group as he thought. "Purple streak in your hair, you must be Odd," Peter smiled. "The one and only," Odd grinned. Peter looked to Ulrich. "You must be Ulrich. Yumi talks about you practically all the time," he laughed.

Yumi blushed and shoved her hands in her pockets, shifting her gaze.

"Hmm, glasses... You must be Jeremy," Peter guessed. Jeremy smiled with a nod. "Yumi said that you were the smartest kid in school," he added. "Ah well; I wouldn't know about smartest," the young genius said, shifting his gaze and blushing lightly. "Don't be so modest Einstein," Odd gave him a small punch on the shoulder.

"Last but not least, you must be Aelita, Jeremy's girlfriend," Peter said. Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other before hastily looking away and blushing furiously, each finding something interesting about the hem of their shirt or their shoestrings. "Oh uh, well, she's not exactly..." Jeremy spluttered. "He's not my um, boyfriend..." Aelita mumbled quietly.

Ulrich grinned, barely concealing laughter. Odd however, was unable to act so restrained. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking with hardly- not at all, really- repressed laughter. Yumi whispered something in Peter's ear.

"Uh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "Yumi just said you spent a lot of time together, so I sort of assumed..." The brunette cleared his throat. "Anyway, nice to meet you all."

"You too!" Odd smiled. "How did you guys meet?" Ulrich inquired.

"Well, Yumi and I used to be in the same school, from first grade to sixth. I recently moved here," Peter explained. "I decided to invite him to the slumber party," Yumi added, going upstairs and taking the bag with her.

Peter tilted his head as he sat.

"Just curious; what's your grade point average?" he asked, addressing Jeremy. "97.8 out of 100," Jeremy answered. Peter gaped. "Yeah, I know; it's slipping," Jeremy muttered with a scowl. Everyone stared at him.

There was awkward silence for a while until Yumi came back down, this time wearing a smile on her face. "Everyone ready to start?" Everybody nodded as Yumi started handing out the tiles, explaining the rules. "We know how to play, Yumi," Odd said. Yumi scowled at him. "Well maybe some people didn't, or they forgot," she snapped.

"Who's going first?" she asked. Odd's hand shot up.

"Anyone else?" Odd waved it insistently.

"_Anyone _else?" Yumi repeated. Odd started waving it in her face.

"_Anyone else_?" she asked, ruining the facade as she let a giggle escape. Odd scowled as everybody laughed. "Okay Odd, you can go first," she grinned. "Wait," he said. "I have to start the party."

Yumi looked at him. "It already started..." she said.

"I know, but I need to start it _officially_," he said, talking something out of his pocket. After pulling on a string, there was a little pop before some confetti came out, landing all over Jeremy. He scowled as everyone laughed.

"Help me get this off, please," he said to Aelita, trying to pick the single strands of confetti out of his hair. Still giggling, she started taking the stuff out of his hair. "I think you look cute with it on," the pink haired girl said, blood rushing to her cheeks. "I-I uh, well um," Jeremy spluttered, turning the color of a tomato. Aelita giggled once again at his flustered state.

Odd gave a cat call.

Both blushed profusely, looking at him. "You guys look like strawberries," Ulrich noted. "As if you're any better with Yumi," Jeremy snapped, cheeks still flush. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ulrich asked, turning red. Yumi blushed also.

"The party has _officially _began," Odd whispered with a grin to Peter.

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter~ If I'm updating slow, the reason is because I'm on vacation, so I can't spend ALL of my waking hours writing or on Fanfiction like I usually do :) Anyway, ~Keep reading!~

~Adventurer411~


	3. Everyone LOVES scrabble

If any cares to know, Peter is Lyokowarrior1994's OC. If you want to know more, read his story, My Journey (Which is currently under revision by me and one of his other friends) So, I do not own any of the characters, even Peter... Anyway, why are you reading this? You're supposed to read the story. Isn't that why you came here?

* * *

Peter and Odd watched. Several times, Odd let out a laugh. "Do they do this often?" Peter inquired. "Sometimes, but it's really fun to watch them," Odd snickered. The others had actually been going on for a while, spouting accusations at each other. Everyone was blushing.

"ALRIGHT!" Peter clapped his hands. Everyone froze, turning their heads. "It's funny watching you guys, but you need to stop. Can't we just agree that Jeremy is in love with Aelita, and Yumi is in love with Ulrich?" he asked, trying not to grin. "I am not in love!" Jeremy and Yumi exclaimed simultaneously, blushing more than ever. Peter stumbled back.

"Whatever y-you say," he said with a big grin, barely stifling his laughter. "Odd, I believed you wish to go first?" he asked.

Odd nodded eagerly and started grabbing tiles from his pile, arranging them on the board to spell the word MARCH. "Is that like March the month, or march the action?" Peter questioned. "Does that really matter?" Odd asked. "To me it does," Peter answered. "Fine... Its the uh, march the action," Odd responded.

"Your turn princess," he said.

Aelita frowned thoughtfully at the board before using the M in Odd's word to start the word MORNING. "Your turn Jeremy," she said. Without hesitation, Jeremy grabbed some tiles and put them on the board.

"A," Odd reported as Jeremy used the A in MARCH.

"E, L, I."

He continued as Jeremy put more tiles, face growing into a grin.

Here the young genius started blushing lightly.

"T, A."

Odd grinned widely at him.

Jeremy now ducked his head to hide a rapidly spreading blush.

"A, E, L, I, T, A. That spells Aelita!" Odd exclaimed.

"Your turn Ulrich," Jeremy mumbled, aiming a bashful smile toward Aelita, who was blushing lightly.

"Hm. Does Xana count?" he asked. "Sure," Odd shrugged. "What's Xana?" Peter asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Oh, well, it's a..." Odd stammered. "Video game," Aelita said smoothly. "A really old video game he used to play."

"Oh; okay," Peter said. The others looked to Aelita. 'Nice save' Jeremy mouthed to her. She winked in response, drawing a pink blush from him.

"Yumi, your turn," Ulrich said.

She tilted her head. Grabbing some tiles, she arranged them on the board to form the word ULRICH, managing not to blush until Odd gave another cat call. "Odd!" Ulrich complained, punching a snickering Peter. Yumi and Ulrich blushed simultaneously.

"I thought this was supposed to be a board game, not a love fest," Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, I guess it's my turn."

Suddenly Odd leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Peter's face broke out into a grin and he nodded, looking on the verge of breaking into laughter. Both of the boys studied Peter's tiles. Odd pointed, and Peter picked some up and started arranging it on the board. It was the word LOVES. They both started snickering.

"Odd, your turn."

Odd took some tiles and put them on the board, forming the word JEREMY. Two people simultaneously looked at each other and turned red, jaws dropping. Peter put a hand over his mouth, looking like he would explode in laughter. "Y-Your turn, P-Princess," Odd grinned, barely stifling his laughter. Aelita quickly grabbed some tiles and made the word MAT. "Jeremy; it's your turn," she said, keeping her head turned away from him.

He made a word and turned to Ulrich.

Ulrich went, then Yumi, and then it was Peter's turn. He arranged the word YUMI on the board. After studying the board, two more people turned red. Unable to contain themselves, Peter and Odd suddenly broke into laughter giving each other a high-five. Peter doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach, while Odd just rolled on the floor.

The board had the word LOVES in the middle, and on the side they had the words ULRICH and YUMI, and the words JEREMY and AELITA. Everybody was blushing terribly.

"I've had enough of scrabble," Jeremy said hastily. "Anyone want to play a different game?" Everyone nodded vigorously and Yumi swiped a hand over the board, scrambling the letters and making the words unreadable. She picked up the board while the other three watched Peter and Odd have a laughing fit. "Ha-ha, very funny," Ulrich grumbled.

"For heaven sakes, stop; you're going to hurt yourselves," Aelita sighed as Odd started coughing.

He managed to stop laughing and grinned. "Can I go get something to drink?" he asked Yumi in a hoarse voice. "There are water bottles in the fridge," the raven haired girl said as she climbed the stairs with the board game in hand.

Ulrich wordlessly punched Peter in the shoulder.

He managed to stop laughing, giving Ulrich a stupid grin.

"You could be Odd's twin brother," Ulrich huffed. "No he couldn't!" Odd called from the kitchen. "He'd never have my good looks and charms!"

"Yeah, _that's_ it," Ulrich muttered.

Yumi came back down the stairs. "What should we do next?"

"Spin the bottle!" Odd called, still in the kitchen. "No way," Yumi and Ulrich said simultaneously. "Why not? I'm sure you two would enjoy it," Peter snickered. They both blushed profusely and glared at him. "Shut. Up," Ulrich hissed.

"What about spin the bottle truth or dare?" Odd asked as he emerged from the kitchen, settling into the mini-circle they had subconsciously formed. "What's that?" Aelita inquired.

"You had to ask," Ulrich sighed under his breath.

"You spin the bottle," Odd explained. "If it lands on the same gender, you ask them a dare. If it lands on the opposite, you have to kiss them," he grinned. "I fail to see how that's different than just spin the bottle with truth or dare attached," Jeremy commented.

Odd tapped his nose. "It's not. It just makes it more fun! I'll go get the bottle," he said, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

"Do we even have a choice in the matter?" Jeremy asked. "Seems as though we don't," Yumi sighed, massaging her temples. Odd came from the kitchen shortly afterward, carrying a oddly shaped bottle.

Yumi's eyes widened.

"W-Where did you get that?" she stammered. Odd shrugged. "From the fridge, duh."

"Was it empty when you found it?" Yumi asked.

"Nope."

The Japanese girl blanched.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "That's one of Hiroki's drinks," she explained. "My parents don't know about them, and Hiroki always threatens me if I try to tell. They have TONS of sugar, and now Odd has drank a full bottle," Yumi groaned.

Jeremy swallowed. "Tons?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah," Yumi moaned. Everyone except for Peter paled and scooted away from Odd, who was grinning. "Who wants to spin first?"

There was silence.

"Anyone?"

Nobody answered.

"_Anyone at all?"_

Still no one answered, but Ulrich looked as if he might strangle Odd.

"Okay, I guess I'm going first!"

He eagerly spun the bottle, jaw dropping as it came to rest on a particular person. That person choked, two people stifled laughter by holding hands over their mouths, and one just had a laughing fit. Another looked like he might explode.

The bottle had landed on Yumi.

* * *

Ha-ha, boy will Ulrich be **MAD**!

Note to Lyokowarrior1994: So much for Peter's maturity, eh?

Stay for the next installment!

~Adventurer411~

Aelita: Do you always sign your work?

Me: Nah, I just like the symbol, so I sign it sometimes.

Aelita: Why am I talking to you anyway?

Me: 'Cause your my favorite character, so I chose you to talk to me.

Aelita: That make sense. Reviews are unneeded, (Is that even a word?) but will not go unappreciated!

~:)


	4. Of Truth or Dare  Spin the Bottle

Hey peoples~ I'm back!

Listen, I know (And if you've read my past work, or know me, then you know this too) that I'm not a big fan of YxU, but isn't it just so FLIPPEN' OBVIOUS that Ulrich and Yumi are not just 'good friends and that's all'? I mean, how dense can you get? They're as bad as Jeremy and Aelita ^^

Hm... I wonder how long I can go on before you guys get annoyed. Yeah, I have problems with rambling. Your patience is probably wearing thin, so I will not keep you from this chapter any longer!

(Also, I forgo to mention, this takes place after season 4)

* * *

Yumi choked. Odd's jaw dropped. Peter started choking on his laughter. Jeremy and Aelita, unable to contain themselves, burst into laughter with him. Ulrich stared, dumbstruck.

"I... uh, um. I am not kissing Odd!" Yumi finally spluttered, faking a gag.

"You'll never be able to resist my charm!" Odd chuckled. "Odd..." Ulrich growled venomously. "Jealous much? Don't worry, I'm not taking taking your girlfriend or anything," Odd breezed. "You can have her."

Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ulrich protested.

"We just good friends, and that's all," Yumi added quickly. Odd opened his mouth to retaliate, but Peter beat him to it.

"Doesn't seem that way, from what I've seen," he snorted. "You guys are unlike any I've ever seen. Very er... interesting. Yeah, that's it," Peter decided. "We _are_ a special bunch," Odd agreed with a grin.

Without warning, he leaned across the circle and placed a kiss on Yumi's lips. He pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Wh-What?" Yumi spluttered. "Just be glad I got it over with," he wrinkled his nose, sticking out his tongue. Yumi turned away and pretended to throw up while Ulrich glared daggers at Odd.

"Your turn to spin," Peter grinned.

With a heavy sigh, Yumi took the bottle and spun. Two jaws dropped open. Once again, Peter burst out laughing and Odd did the same. "How funny is it now?" Odd chuckled.

Jeremy, who was very red in the face, glared at him. "Be. quiet." Of course, the bottle had landed on him.

"Um..." Yumi said awkwardly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

If possible, Jeremy blushed harder and ducked his head, unused to dealing with girls. Yumi's lips against his made him jerk up in surprise. She quickly pulled away and looked at her lap, managing to control her light pink blush. Jeremy was unable to as he flushed crimson.

"Your turn Romeo," Odd snickered. Despite his flushed cheeks, Jeremy still managed to glare at Odd, although it may not have been as intimidating because embarrassment was tampering with it. Jeremy reached and spun the bottle, keeping his eyes firmly locked on it so as not to meet the others gazes.

It slowed and stopped, landing almost pointed at him but slightly to the right. He followed the direction and immediately his blush flared up again. "Is this game going to be all kissing?" Peter wondered. The blushing duo looked to him before turning their attention back to each other, faces only a foot away.

Aelita smiled shyly at him, tilting her head in that adorable way of hers, at least to Jeremy.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Anything further he might have said- or attempted to, for that matter- was cut off as Aelita closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

She pulled back with flushed cheeks and a smiling face.

_Caution, brain overload in T-minus 10 seconds..._

"I uh, um..." Jeremy struggled not to gape.

_Overload in 8 seconds..._

Aelita giggled, always finding it adorable to see him stumbled over his words.

_5..._

"Looks like you made him speechless," Odd noted.

_4...3..._

"Well, I-I uh um," Jeremy tried- but failed- once again to form a coherent sentence.

_2..._

Odd and Peter started snickering.

_1..._

Jeremy just stared at Aelita. "Hello?" she asked, peering at him. Odd gave him a shove, causing the thin bespectacled boy to almost fall over. Fortunately, he got his hands out in time and pushed himself up.

"You'll have plenty of time to stare at Aelita later Einstein, but right now it's her turn," Peter grinned. Jeremy flushed crimson and Aelita blushed, although not as badly. She grabbed the bottle and spun.

It turned, and turned, and turned, and turned... Aelita got slightly dizzy and she shook her head to clear the feeling. It came to rest on...

Peter. His grin fell as others rose.

"Looks like you were right Peter," Odd snickered. "I swear; I. Will. Kill. You," Peter hissed angrily, making every word clear and deliberate. "Maybe, but first you have to kiss Aelita!" Odd laughed. Peter looked as if he were about to strangle him. With a sigh and a slight blush, he turned to Aelita. Squeezing their eyes shut, the two blushing teens leaned in and gave each other a small peck on the lips.

When they pulled away, Odd started the teasing.

"Isn't Aelita in love with Jeremy? Why was she kissing _you_?" he asked, making a grossed out face and sticking his tongue out slightly. Peter glared and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow," he whined, punching back. Peter growled and tackled him. "Children, play nice!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Next time, I'm not babysitting," Jeremy huffed. "I'm going to the restroom," Aelita announced, standing and eying the scuffling boys warily. "That seems like a pretty good option," Yumi sighed, shaking her head. Aelita smiled as she rose, going up the stairs.

"Yumi, can I borrow a large pillow?" Jeremy asked. "Okay..." Yumi responded. Jeremy took a large pillow off of the sofa and started whacking the boys. "STOP! Bad dogs!" he yelled. Ulrich and Yumi grinned. After a few more seconds of whacking, the two reluctantly parted. "That seems to work," Yumi noted. "Maybe it would work better if you filled it with rocks," Ulrich suggested.

The two boys scooted away.

"Where's Aelita?" Odd inquired. "In the bathroom, escaping you two goons," Yumi huffed. Just then the girl in question came down the stairs. "How did you get them to stop fighting?" she asked incredulously.

"Courtesy of Yumi, I got a pillow and whacked them repeatedly until they quit," Jeremy informed her. She giggled. "Did you try filling it with bricks?" the pink haired girl inquired. Ulrich grinned. "That's even better," he chuckled. Aelita settled into the circle. "So... Peter's turn."

Peter took the bottle and spun. It landed on Jeremy. "Finally," Odd huffed.

"Truth or dare?" Peter inquired. "Dare," Jeremy responded, regretting it as soon as it came out. Peter gave an impish smile.

"I dare you to keep ice in your shirt for the rest of the game," he grinned. Jeremy scowled at him as the others halfheartedly attempted to stifle their laughter. "That's stupid. I'm not doing that," he snapped. "It's a dare Jeremy," Ulrich said. "Yeah, so you have to do it," Odd added. Jeremy glared as he grudgingly stood and walked into the kitchen.

If looks could kill.

He grabbed a handful of ice, walked into the living room, and dumped it down his shirt with a cringe. Jeremy settled back into his place by Aelita, glaring and trying not to squirm uncomfortably.

"I g-guess it's my turn," he said, teeth chattering. The ice itself wasn't that cold, but the air conditioner was blasted and he was even a little chilly before. The ice made him frozen. The bottle landed on Ulrich.

"Truth or d-dare?"

"Dare," Ulrich responded, thinking that Jeremy wouldn't be able to come up with a good one. How wrong he was.

"I d-dare you t-to kiss Yumi," Jeremy responded with a slight smile as his teeth kept chattering. Both of them flushed beet red. They looked at each other, Yumi giving Ulrich a shy, half smile. They leaned in and ever so slowly, they closed their eyes and their lips met.

The teens blushed harder and pulled away, knowing that everyone was watching them.

Still red in the face, Ulrich kept his gaze firmly locked on his lap as he spun. It slowed and finally stopped, and he followed the direction, looking up into the face of...

Aelita.

This did nothing to help his blush.

Aelita felt her cheeks turn the color of her hair.

As if on cue, the two teens leaned in and pressed their lips together. Hurriedly they pulled back, ignoring the snickers from Peter and Odd and keeping their eyes away from everyone else. "You're even more immature than when you were in second grade," Yumi huffed, shoving him. "What can I say? I've learned from the best," Peter directed a grin at Odd.

"I am not immature!" he exclaimed.

His only response was much laughter from the group.

"Aelita, your turn to spin."

As luck would have it, the bottle landed on none other than a certain blond bespectacled genius: Jeremy Belpois. He blushed furiously, whereas Aelita blushed lightly.

This time she didn't hesitate, putting a gentle hand on the side of his face and leaning forward, lips meeting. When the pinkette pulled away, she saw Jeremy's expression. It was slightly dazed. His mouth was gaping a bit, and a silly grin started growing on his face. Aelita giggled.

"On with the game, lovebirds," Peter snickered, causing the two to blush profusely.

Jeremy spun the bottle, coming to rest on Odd.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he yawned lazily.

"I dare you to go without eating for an hour."

Odd's eyes widened as everyone started grinning.

"WHAT? BUT LUNCH IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"I suppose you'll have to wait an extra forty-five minutes," Jeremy snickered. "You are cruel!" he said, directing a glare at Jeremy. The bespectacled boy just grinned smugly. Odd reached to spin the bottle. It landed on Ulrich.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ulrich responded, not wanting to risk a dare.

"Do you like Yumi? As in, more than a friend?" Odd asked, impish smile starting to form on his face.

"I uh, um..." Ulrich turned a bright red. Yumi blushed almost as badly as he.

"I well..." again, Ulrich was unable to find words.

"Answer the question."

"Um... I... yeah," he finally confessed, blushing harder and staring at his lap. There was a small intake of breath via a certain black haired girl. "I knew it," Peter mumbled under his breath. Aelita silenced him with a jab from her elbow to his stomach. Keeping his gaze locked firmly on it, Ulrich spun the bottle again. It landed on Jeremy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Aelita more than a friend?" Ulrich asked, posing the same question he had just been asked. Jeremy immediately turned bright red as everyone looked to him.

"I-I... Well, um..." the blond stammered, staring at his lap. Aelita started to blush.

"I... I've had enough of truth or dare," Jeremy finally mumbled, blushing furiously. "Me too," Aelita chimed, looking at the wall. Ulrich sighed.

Suddenly Jeremy started twitching.

"Did you get electrocuted or something?" Peter inquired. Jeremy glared. "N-No, the ice. It's f-freezing." He kept on squirming, wet spots appearing on his sweater.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough. You're going to make him catch a cold," Aelita said worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking from the cold. "Okay," Peter sighed reluctantly. "I guess the game is over then," Yumi said. "Why don't you go take a hot shower," she suggested. Jeremy nodded gratefully.

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Peter walked up the stairs to get their bags.

* * *

I know, it's sorta... long... but anyway, I hope you liked it!

~Ah, Truth or Dare spin the bottle~

~Adventurer411~


	5. Showers and Interesting Converstations

**This chapter is dedicated to Aechigo! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! (Even though it isn't until the 12th, but I couldn't wait that long to post this chapter, could I?) ;)**

* * *

"Okay, here's how it's going to work," Yumi said. The gang was sprawled about her room, sitting in various places. "We have two showers. One is in my room, and the other is the family one. Aelita and I will use the one in my room. You guys," she pointed a finger at the boys, "can use the family one. Now, I know we have double as many boys as girls, so when we're done, we'll go get one of you that's still waiting. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, and the boys grabbed their bags and headed out.

"You can go first," Yumi offered. Aelita hesitated, but Yumi insisted. With a nod of thanks and a smile that was returned, she slipped inside and closed the door. A few seconds later, there was the sound of water being turned on.

* * *

"I told you, I'm after Ulrich!"

"No, _I'm_ after Ulrich!" Peter growled, pushing Odd out of the way. "Watch it!" Ulrich yelled as the boys scuffled around his feet. Suddenly the shower inside stopped. A minute or so later, Jeremy came out with wet hair, wearing a clean outfit, a towel slung around his shoulders.

"Thank god," Ulrich sighed under his breath. "Hey, I wasn't that long, was I?" the young programmer asked. Ulrich pointed wordlessly to the boys on the ground. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I get it."

Ulrich hurried into the bathroom while Jeremy walked over to Yumi's room. He knocked. "Come in," Yumi responded.

Jeremy came in and set his bag on the floor.

"Hey. Peter and Odd are fighting over who gets to go next," he said. "Are you surprised?" Yumi sighed.

"Not really. I just wasn't planning on staying over there with the two buffoons."

"Good choice," Yumi laughed. Suddenly the shower went off. "Looks like Aelita's done," the black-haired girl said absent-mindedly as she gathered clothes from a drawer. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened.

Aelita came out with a towel wrapped around her, mostly dry but with slightly wet hair. She carried a pink bundle in one hand. "Okay Yumi, I'm done. You can—" Aelita froze, cheeks going red as she saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy! I… I didn't know you were in here," she mumbled, stepping back inside the bathroom.

He looked to Yumi apologetically, cheeks slightly red.

"Yumi, can you grab my bag?" Aelita's timid voice called. "Of course," Yumi called back, easily spotting and grabbing the pink bag amongst the others. She knocked and the door opened a crack, a hand reaching out.

Yumi handed her the bag and the door closed shortly afterward.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After a few minutes Aelita came out fully clothed and still slightly blushing, bag in hand.

Yumi grabbed a small bag and went inside the bathroom, shutting the door as Aelita set down her own bag by the others.

Aelita sat down by Jeremy, who was slightly flushed too.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Aelita smiled. "That's okay Jeremy," she said brightly.

At the sight of her smile, Jeremy began to return it. They sat in the silence, the only noise being the sound of rushing water from the shower. The two just looked around the room, sometimes stealing glances at each other.

Once or twice, they caught each other staring and blushed lightly before looking away.

"Jeremy?" Aelita inquired after a minute of silence.

"Yes Aelita?"

"You know the question Ulrich asked you, the one from truth or dare?" she turned to face him.

Jeremy felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"Well, um... Yes, what about it?"

"You didn't answer it. I-I... I want to know your answer," she responded, regarding him intently and willing herself not to blush even as a little red blossomed on her cheeks.

"M-My answer? Well, I um... what I want to say, I mean..." Jeremy blushed furiously and stared at his hands in his lap, a strand of hair hanging in his face hiding one of his eyes.

"My answer is... um, I-I... yes." The words were hardly distinguishable, barely more than a mumble. Slowly, a smile broke out on Aelita's face and she gave Jeremy a crushing hug, ignoring the rising temperature of his cheeks and leaning forward on her knees. The skinny boy had some trouble remaining upright.

"Jeremy...?"

"Yes, Aelita...?" He was barely able to force the words out.

"I like you too."

Jeremy was rendered speechless.

She let him go and kissed him on the cheek. The young genius had a goofy grin on his face.

"Congratulations," said a voice.

The newly formed couple turned to see Yumi in the doorway of the bathroom, toweling off her hair and in one of her normal black outfits. There was a surge of embarrassment from the two as they blushed madly.

"You... you heard?" Aelita asked sheepishly.

"The walls aren't very thick. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. A bit of warning though, once Odd or Peter sees that I'm done, they'll come charging in here," Yumi informed them, heading out the door. Her head popped back in.

"And Aelita? You may not want to hug Jeremy that tight. His face was starting to turn blue," she said with a wink, head going out of sight.

Aelita flushed pink.

"Sorry."

"Uh, no, I mean, that was okay," Jeremy mumbled, knowing he meant it.

* * *

Yumi went downstairs to find Ulrich lounging on the couch, subconsciously tracing his fingers along the armrest.

"Done your shower already? Peter practically bowled me over to go shower."

"Yeah. Odd did the same to me. Are you surprised at all?"

"Not really," she smiled, settling next to him.

"It's just like them to fight over something like the showers," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I know!" Yumi laughed. "I think Peter was more mature as a third grader." This got Ulrich's attention.

"What's the story with you and him anyway?" the brunette inquired, trying not to let the jealousy he felt work its way into his tone. Yumi looked at him strangely. "He's an old friend. Why?"

"Well, did you ever... you know, date him?"

"What, Ulrich? Of course I didn't date him. Why would you want to know?"

Ulrich relaxed only a little, muscles still tense. "Did you ever like him?" Yumi's expression was now suspicious. "That's none of your business. Why would you want to know, anyway?"

"So, you do like him?" Ulrich asked in a sharp tone, ignoring her question. The look on her face was one of utter shock. "Is that a fact?" Her tone was hard and cold, features transforming into an emotionless mask.

"It seems like it," Ulrich accused.

"How would you know?" she shot back.

"You've known him for a long time," Ulrich said angrily.

"That doesn't mean I like him!" Their voices rose loudly, almost to a yell.

"I think you do!"

"Well, I don't!"

"How come?"

"Because, because..." Yumi's expression faltered as she struggled to find words. "Because..."

"Because what?" Ulrich challenged.

"I-I..." Once again, Yumi was unable to form words, but her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Because..."

"See, you do like him," Ulrich huffed angrily.

"No! Because, you idiot," she said softly, "I like you."

She stood and walked swiftly away, running hurriedly up the stairs.

Ulrich just sat there, gaping and staring at the spot Yumi had sat in.

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote YxU... Weird, huh? There must be something wrong with me ^.^ I hope it was okay. I don't have much practice writing YxU, as you probably know by now.

Anyway, hoped you liked reading (Well of course they read it, if they're already way down here) the latest installment (Took you long enough) , even though it was sort of... short. Cliffie ;) (Yes, you _are_ evil, aren't you -rolls eyes-)

And yes, for those of you who might ask, (If any) I will (Probably) write an author's note (Random comment) for every (Most-) Okay, who is controlling the parenthesis? O_O I swear I will- (*Coughcough no violence coughcough*)

-huff- As I was saying, I will write an author's note for every chapter. See you until next time!

~Adventurer411~ ( :] )


	6. Of Arguments and Noodles

After hurrying upstairs, Yumi pushed past Jeremy and Aelita in the hallway – the two were holding hands, but had blushed terribly and separated when she came - and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

They stared at at the door. "What do you think is wrong?" Aelita wondered aloud. "I don't know," Jeremy shook his head. Aelita took Jeremy's hand again, causing him to flush a light pink. She just smiled at him.

* * *

_Idiot! _Ulrich's brain screeched at him. He ignored it and ran upstairs after her. The brunette raised an eyebrow at Jeremy and Aelita's linked hands.

They turned a luminous crimson and retracted their hands to their pockets.

"Did you guys see Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes. What was wrong with her?" Jeremy asked. "I was being stupid," Ulrich sighed, walking past them to knock on the door.

* * *

After closing the door, Yumi had and sat buried her head in her hands, thoughts whizzing around.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, going over to retrieve his bag. He walked back in the bathroom and closed the door. "Nothing, Peter," she sighed. A few seconds later he came out, grabbing a shirt from his bag and pulling it over his head. "Come on Yumi, I know you better than that. Now please, tell me what's wrong," Peter said, putting his bag against the wall.

"I really don't want to talk about it Peter," Yumi sighed.

"Maybe I can help," he offered, putting a hand on hers.

The door opened, causing Yumi and Peter's head to shoot up. Ulrich was staring at them with surprise, and Yumi was suddenly hyper-aware of Peter's hand on hers. She yanked it away. "No, Ulrich, it's not what you think!"

His expression morphed into disgust and he whipped around, angrily stomping away. Peter followed Yumi, who jumped up and began following Ulrich. "What's... wrong?" Peter asked breathlessly. "We got in a fight. He thinks I like you," Yumi responded, not slowing her pace. Peter stumbled and almost fell. They went down the stairs.

"But that's... so... weird," Peter panted. Yumi finally caught up with Ulrich and put a hand on his arm.

"Ulrich, I swear, it wasn't anything! I don't like Peter! I already told you that," Yumi said to him. "It seemed like you _did_ to me, back there," he spat, turning around slowly.

"STOP!" Peter yelled. He sighed as the two suddenly stopped yelling at each other and looked at him in surprise.

"Look, I am _not _going to let you guys fight over me."

He walked over to Ulrich. "I may not be able to get you two back together, but would it help if I told you that I already have a girlfriend, Ulrich?" he asked. Yumi looked surprised while the anger drained from Ulrich's expression.

"You have a girlfriend?" Ulrich and Yumi asked simultaneously. They looked at each other, narrowed their eyes, and looked back to Peter.

"Yeah," he gushed, cheeks turning red.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yumi demanded. Peter shrugged sheepishly. "Her name is Jade." He took his cell phone from his pocket and showed them a picture. Peter seemed to be laughing, with an arm around a girl. He was also blushing. She was the same height with auburn hair that went to her chin, and had two fingers behind his head.

"See?"

They both peered at the picture. Peter put his phone back in a pocket.

"Now will you believe me?" Yumi asked, tilting her head slightly down to look him in the eye. He met her gaze without flinching, but she saw a hint of remorse there.

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm really sorry for being such as stupid Jerk. I should have known..."

Yumi regarded him intently.

"That's alright," she said softly, bending down slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "I forgive you..."

"You do?" Ulrich asked in surprise, blushing.

"Yeah. It's not like I haven't done it either," she smiled. Yumi took his hand. He smiled and blushed lightly again.

"Hurray! Everyone happy now?" Peter smiled and clapped his hands. "Yeah," Yumi said as they blushed. Jeremy and Aelita came walking down the stairs, Odd following behind them. "We heard some yelling. Is everything okay?" Aelita asked.

"Seems like it to me," Odd smirked, gaze traveling to their linked hands.

They blushed furiously and quickly separated. Aelita jabbed Odd - none too gently, either - with an elbow. "Ouch," he huffed, doubled over. Aelita smiled innocently, as Yumi and Ulrich looked at her gratefully. She made them blush again by winking.

"If you don't like him, then what was... what was that, back there?" Ulrich asked. Yumi noticed his tone was more of curiosity than of accusation. "I was offering to help her with this problem," Peter said. "We have no romantic connection whatsoever," he affirmed.

"Yeah. It would be a little weird. Peter is sort of like my second brother," Yumi said, punching him in the shoulder. Peter smiled. "You still hit as hard as always, Yumi," he chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"I told you that was an accident," Yumi said. "I was alone in the forest. I thought someone was sneaking up on me!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I wasn't," Jeremy responded. "Although, if I ever try to go up to you in the forest, I'll make sure to remember to call your name from at least six feet away..."

"Or duck," Peter suggested.

"I don't think that would work. She probably kicks harder than she punches," Jeremy shook her head.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident!" Yumi said, cheeks pink. Everyone laughed and she folded her arms, scowling. Silence followed.

"So, um, what should we do next?" Yumi asked, voice cutting through the shroud of silence like a knife.

There was a gurgling noise.

"Jeremy...?" Aelita inquired.

He turned pink. "I uh, didn't have any breakfast," the bespectacled boy mumbled, smiling sheepishly and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I guess it's lunch then," Yumi laughed along with the others.

"YES!" Odd cheered.

"You still have to wait twenty-two minutes until lunch," Ulrich pointed out, looking at his watch.

"NO!"

Odd dramatically clasped his hands together over his heart, fell to his knees, and started breathing raggedly as Aelita giggled and the others rolled their eyes. "Need... food..." he gasped, falling onto his back.

His tongue lolled, eyes closing.

Peter nudged Odd's limp body with his foot.

"I think he's dead."

Ulrich leaned down and poked him in the stomach. His body convulsed, but went back to its normal state afterward.

"Yep, he's dead," Ulrich confirmed with a nod.

Jeremy held a finger up, closing his eye with a knowing smile that said_: wait. _

"Odd, you can't eat if you're dead..."

One eye opened. He jumped up with a smile. "I'm okay!"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter. "You still can't eat for another twenty-one minutes," Peter said. Odd glared. "You guys are cruel!"

"Do you guys like ramen noodles?" Yumi suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Uh, I don't know... what do they taste like?" Ulrich asked. Yumi shrugged. "I think they taste good. They taste basically like regular noodles, except in soup," she explained. "Uh, okay," Peter said. "Great," Yumi beamed.

"We're not going to have enough seats... We can sit in the living room...?"

Everyone nodded.

"You guys can go sit. I'll cook the noodles. It'll take about fifteen minutes to cook all six bowls, since we only have two spots on the stove and each bowl takes about five minutes," Yumi reported.

"Okay," Peter responded.

"Would you like some help?" Aelita asked. "That's okay; I'll do it," Yumi said.

"No really, I'd like to help. It's not like I have anything better to do," Aelita insisted. "Thanks for the help," Yumi smiled. The two girls went into the kitchen while the three boys went to the living room.

"What do we do while we're waiting?" Odd asked.

"Try sitting and being quiet for a change, Jeremy suggested, settling cross-legged on the couch.

"You know he can't do that," Ulrich snorted.

"Yes I can!" Odd protested.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Can't."

"YES I CAN!"

"Children, please," Jeremy said loudly. "Who asked you?" Odd growled, returning to his argument.

"I'm feeling left out," Peter complained. Jeremy sighed.

He already had a head ache, and the slumber party wasn't even half way over.

_This is going to be a long party, _the blond thought to himself, watching the two-now three, boys bicker.

* * *

Do you guys like ramen (Did I spell it right...? o.o) noodles? I do! They're good...

_~Adventurer411~_


	7. Movies and Thunder

"Hey, what are you doing in the kitchen Jeremy?" Aelita inquired from her position at the stove next to Yumi. "Not that we don't want you in here," she added hastily.

Jeremy kept his eyes glued to his laptop screen, which he had gone upstairs and retrieved from his bag.

"For the interests of my sanity, I cannot remain in the same room alone with Odd, Peter, and Ulrich for more than a few minutes," he responded, not missing a beat or stopping his rapid-fire typing.

Aelita giggled. "That bad, huh?" Yumi asked, rolling her eyes as she stirred a pot. Two bowls rested on the counter beside the stove. There was one on Aelita's side. "Would you like to go and see?" Jeremy asked her.

Everyone winced as a thud sounded from the living room, followed by a yell.

"I don't think so,"Yumi answered.

"Good choice," Jeremy responded.

"Is the food almost done?" Odd yelled from the living room.

"Almost!" Yumi and Aelita chorused loudly, each producing another bowl. "Okay Aelita, that's enough. I'll finish the last bowl," Yumi said. Aelita nodded and made sure to use a mitt to grab the empty pot and put it in the sink, where she washed her hands. "Thanks Aelita. You were a big help," Yumi smiled, putting a thumbs up. "You're welcome. It was pretty fun, anyway," she responded.

"Probably more fun than waiting in the living room with Peter, Odd, and Ulrich," Jeremy muttered.

"What do you do on the computer, now that you don't have to work on Lyoko and all that?" Yumi wondered, producing the last bowl and bringing the pot to the sink, where she washed her hands, like Aelita.

"Uh, you know, researching information," he said, cheeks turning pink as he hurried to close the window. It _was_ the truth, just not the _whole_ truth_..._

Yumi frowned in confusion at his behavior, leaning over to peer at the screen. She saw it right before he closed it.

He was researching dating.

A grin spread out on Yumi's face and Jeremy reddened. "What are you researching?" Aelita inquired. "Nothing!" Jeremy replied hastily, blushing hard. Aelita looked to Yumi for an explanation, but all she did was shrug with a smile, barely holding back a grin as Jeremy shot her a pleading look.

He sighed with relief and sank into into his chair. "I'm going use the bathroom," the boy announced, wanting an excuse to be somewhere where he could blush without being teased. He closed his laptop before hurrying out of the room, hanging his head so his blond hair would conceal the blush. "What's up with him?" Aelita asked as she put three bowls on a tray provided by Yumi.

"As Odd would say: when you got to go, you got to go, I guess," the Japanese girl laughed as she also gathered bowls on a tray.

They brought it into the living room to eat. After much asking, and asking, (Aka begging) from Odd, they revoked his 5 minutes left on the dare. Jeremy joined them shortly afterward, and they all sat down to eat.

"Thish ish rerry good," Odd said through a mouthful.

"Thanks, but please don't talk with your mouth full," Yumi said, making a face.

Odd chewed, swallowed, and repeated. "This is really good."

"Yeah you guys; it's awesome," Peter said. "Thanks, but it was Yumi who taught me," Aelita said modestly, all gazes turning to Yumi.

She blushed. "It's not that hard to make."

"Even so, it's very nice," Jeremy said.

After everyone finished (Which was about 7 minutes after Odd did) they put their bowls in the sink.

"So, what should we do now?" Yumi asked.

Everyone frowned or tilted their head thoughtfully. "What about a movie?" Peter suggested. "That sounds fun," Yumi and Aelita agreed while the other two boys nodded. "What are we going to watch?"

After much debating, (which gave Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy a head ache) they agreed to watch three movies, one of each from Odd, Peter, and Ulrich.

Odd's was a horror, Peter's was adventure (Indiana Jones!), and Ulrich's was action.

Yumi popped three bowls of popcorn (One for Odd and two for the others), Peter got a big blanket from upstairs, and Ulrich went upstairs to get his movie.

The five got comfortable on the couch, (Odd called the chair) and Yumi put in the disc before going back to sit. Peter was on the end, next to Aelita, who was of course next to Jeremy, and Yumi and Ulrich were on the end.

"Why is it so dark?"

Everyone looked out the window, but no one offered an explanation.

"Why is it so dark?" Odd repeated. "It's only 1:52."

Yumi frowned. "There must be a storm coming," she said. Indeed, there were dark clouds out, obscuring the sky and making it look like it was at least 7:30pm if you judged by darkness.

"A... A storm?" Aelita asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's probably going to be a big one too, with lots of lightening and thunder," Yumi said, causing Aelita's stomach to churn as she gazed out the window with the others, all oblivious to the tone of her voice, except for Jeremy. He turned his head, expression full of worry. Aelita forced a smile. Even though Jeremy smiled back, the look in his eyes said that he wasn't buying it.

"We can talk about storms and whatnot later," Odd interrupted, "but the movie is starting."

Try to push her nervousness aside, Aelita paid attention to the movie.

They had barely started it when a drizzle came, turning into a fierce downpour in less than five minutes. The wind howled, and weak trees whipped around. It wasn't until halfway through the movie when lightening flashed, a loud thunderclap following. Aelita bit back a yelp as everyone continued intently watching the movie.

A few minutes later, the movie just turned off, all lights following shortly after. Odd let out a groan as the room became completely dark, lighted only by the feeble streetlights outside. Aelita was unable to suppress a small whimper.

For a few seconds, the only sound was the pounding rain and crunching popcorn.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Odd asked.

"Don't worry, we've got an emergency power supply," Yumi answered, standing. "Ouch!" yelled Jeremy. "You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry," Yumi apologized, carefully feeling her way in the darkness, and finally reaching a wall. Suddenly a tiny light flickered, and they discovered that Yumi was holding a lighter. It only shone on her face, then to the panel on the wall when she brought it closer. "Great!" she moaned. "I got to the power supply, but there are so many knobs and switches. I don't know what to do."

There was a collective groan from three boys.

"Why don't I have a look?" Jeremy asked.

"You can try," Yumi invited.

Careful not to step on anyone's feet, or trip, or bump into some unseen object, Jeremy walked over to the wall. "This isn't that hard. I know what to do," he said to Yumi, turning certain knobs and flipping a switch.

Suddenly the lighter went out.

"Yumi, I can't see the knobs," Jeremy said. "Ugh, the stupid lighter went out," the black haired girl grumbled.

Suddenly there was a series of clicks as Yumi tried to get the lighter to work. A few times, their were brief flashes of light, shadowing Yumi's frustrated expression. Suddenly lightening flashed, and with a second of light, Jeremy was able to turn another knob, although he wasn't finished.

A humongous thunderclap followed, so loud that everyone jumped and one person screamed.

"Who screamed? Odd, was that you?" Peter accused.

"No way! Didn't you hear how high-pitched it was?" Odd asked. "It was probably one of the girls. Unless... Jeremy, did you...?"

"Of course I didn't scream," Jeremy responded irritably.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I wouldn't mind knowing who's hugging me...?" Peter suddenly said.

"Sorry," came Aelita's voice, unusually small and timid. Peter felt arms release him.

"I was leaning to one side, when I... uh, my arm slipped," she lied, cheeks becoming red and suddenly thankful for the darkness so no one could see her blush. In truth, as soon as there was a thunderclap, she had tightly hugged Peter in fear, him being the closest. She would have preferred Jeremy, but he was trying to get the lights.

Lightening flashed, and Jeremy was able to flip another switch.

Of course, shortly thereafter a loud boom followed. There was another scream and Peter felt arms tighten around him once again. One of Jeremy's hands jerked on the knob he was turning at the suddenness of the scream.

"Okay, whoever is doing that, please stop, because you're creeping me out," Odd said.

"Sorry," Aelita apologized quietly.

Suddenly the lights flickered back on. "Yes," said Jeremy triumphantly.

There was another thunderclap.

Gazes were drawn to Peter and Aelita on the couch.

She was hugging him, head buried in his shoulder. At the look the others gave him, Peter spread his arms out, palms raised upward in a gesture of confusion. (She had not restrained his arms)

'I think she's scared', he mouthed.

Jeremy nodded and went back to sit by Aelita.

"Aelita...?"

He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, quickly pulling back away from Peter.

"Are you scared of thunder...?" Jeremy asked. Aelita stared at the ground, cheeks becoming red. She nodded slowly.

"Well, that's okay. It's perfectly naturally to be afraid of thunder," Jeremy reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Aelita responded, bringing her head up to at him. "It just seems silly that I'm afraid of noise."

"It doesn't matter. Lots of people are afraid of thunder," Jeremy said.

Aelita smiled gratefully at him.

They all settled in again, enjoying the movie, thanks to the emergency power supply.

* * *

I know the update is a bit late... sorry. I've been working on my art. I posted me and my friend's OCs. My OC, Star, and Aechigo's OC, Holly. If you want to know more about Holly, read Aechigo's story, A Weekend At Yumi's, I think it was. Although, it may be called Truth or Dare. My OC isn't currently featured in any stories...

I'll post the link as soon as I know how...

Shameless Advertisement: You should read the story called My Trip to Kadic, made by my friends: Lyokowarrior1994 and Matson. Yeah, go check it out!

P.S. If anyone would be kind enough to tell me how to post a link... ^^


	8. Pancakes and Endings

They all sat in the living room, watching the horror Odd had brought.

he was sprawled out on the single chair, Peter was leaning against the armrest, Aelita was cowering in Jeremy's arms, and Yumi was in Ulrich's.

Truthfully, Aelita was terrified, Yumi was scared, Odd and Ulrich were a little bored, and Peter was just a little scared.

Aelita buried her head in Jeremy's shirt as another thunderclap sounded and a woman in the movie screamed. Both Jeremy and Ulrich were past the point of just turning red. They both thought their cheeks would burst into flame.

Twenty minutes later, the movie ended, much to Aelita's relief.

"Cool. Can we do my movie now?" Peter asked.

"Why don't we take a break?" Yumi suggested. "We could use the bathroom, make more popcorn, and change into our pajamas."

"That sounds good," Jeremy agreed, who had been having to use the bathroom for some time, but not wanting to disturb Aelita.

He went straight to the bathroom while the other boys went to Yumi's room to get their bags, then to Hiroki's to change.

Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd wore their normal pajamas.

Aelita and Ulrich had gotten new ones, while they had never seen Peter's before.

Ulrich's pajamas consisted of a t-shirt with a soccer ball on it, and plain blue shorts to match. Peter's was a green sleeveless shirt with loose fitting camouflage pants. Aelita had on hot pink shorts with a matching shirt that had the word angel scrawled in gold cursive on it.

After a few bathroom breaks and a bit more popcorn, they all curled up on the couch in their previous positions. It was 8:52pm.

The storm was droning down to a light downpour, and the wind stopped howling.

Sometimes they whispered commentary that about parts of the movie that were relative to their adventures as Lyoko warriors.

"It's weird watching zombies when you've kind of already been one," Jeremy whispered to Yumi.

"It must be," she agreed.

"What do you think, Aelita? Aelita...?" Jeremy tried.

He was rewarded with a weight dropping onto his shoulder. She had fallen asleep, leaning almost on top of him.

Jeremy felt himself blush and hoped that they were all paying attention to the movie. No such luck.

"Aw," said Yumi softly.

Jeremy's cheeks glowed as she pointed it out to Ulrich. Peter had already noticed.

"How adorable," Odd gushed sarcastically in a mushy voice.

"Be quiet," Jeremy snapped in embarrassment. "She's sleeping."

Almost as if she had heard, Aelita shifted a bit and nuzzled her head into Jeremy's chest, clinging tightly to one arm.

Ulrich and Yumi grinned, and Odd and Peter put a hand over their mouths to stifle snickers.

Jeremy momentarily wondered if Aelita was doing this purposely for some reason, even though she was asleep. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the movie, but soon fell asleep, head on top of Aelita's in the most cliched position imaginable.

With a mischievous smile, Yumi closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Ulrich, causing him to redden and smile bashfully. They were both soon asleep.

"Sleepy heads," Peter muttered. "Don't you think?" he asked Odd. "Odd?"

The blond was sprawled over the chair, snoring loudly.

Peter huffed and rested his chin in his palm. His eyelids got heavy. No matter how many times the brunette convinced himself he wasn't tired, his eyelids still got heavier, until he fell asleep with the rest.

Around 3:30 in the morning, Peter shifted and hit the remote, turning the TV off.

It was really a cozy picture, all of them on the couch and chair. Aelita and Yumi were snuggled into their respective boyfriends, and Peter was leaning on the armrest. Odd was snoring loudly; it was a wonder that none of them woke.

* * *

"Breakfast, sleepy heads," Aelita laughed from the kitchen.

Odd stirred, sniffing wildly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes as Yumi yawned and rubbed hers. Peter looked almost as eager as Odd, and Jeremy was still asleep.

"Pancakes!" Odd exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen.

Yumi giggled as Peter got up to follow.

"I guess we'd better go, before Odd inhales them all," Ulrich said as he and Yumi got up and stretched.

Aelita stood, wearing her pajamas and a big grin, holding a frying pan.

Odd was already starting to gorge.

"Wow, Aelita," said Ulrich as he took a bite. "I never knew you could cook."

"Me neither," Yumi said, eagerly eating her own, as did Peter.

"Thanks, Odd taught me," she replied proudly.

Everyone (except Odd, of course) froze. Peter had a stuffed mouth and looked very much like a chipmunk, Ulrich was frozen in mid-bite, and Yumi slowly put her fork, along with her pancake bite, back down on her plate.

"I'm kidding!" Aelita busted out laughing, having to put the frying pan on the stove as she doubled over. "It's funny how one sentence can cause so much panic."

"Not funny," Ulrich shook his head as he kept eating.

Odd just seemed to notice the statement. "Hey, what _if_ I had taught her?"

His only answer was laughter.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Ulrich grinned as Jeremy walked into the kitchen, hair very unruly and still not fully awake.

"Nice hair," Odd snickered.

"Nice hair yourself," Jeremy yawned back, stretching magnificently.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked worriedly, feeling and apparently trying to straighten his hair.

"Good morning Aelita," Jeremy greeted her, ignoring Odd. "You made the pancakes?" His eyes strayed to the frying pan.

"Yep," she smiled proudly, handing him a plate.

Jeremy thanked her and took a bite.

"Wow, Aelita, this is really good. I never knew you could cook."

Aelita practically glowed with happiness and pride as she flushed under the praise. Sure, she was happy that the others liked it, but Jeremy was the only one she _really_ sought to impress.

Her growling stomach reminded Aelita that she had yet to eat some pancakes herself.

After breakfast was over, they all took showers and changed. Then, they watched the movie they had fallen asleep on last night.

"Aw, it's over already?" Odd whined as the credits scrolled across the screen.

"My parents should be home in a an hour or so," Yumi sighed. "Jim will get suspicious if we're not at school soon."

With sighs and much reluctance, they all went up to get their bags.

* * *

"This was really fun, Yumi," Aelita said earnestly as they approached the Kadic gates, having parted with Peter at Yumi's house. "My first sleepover was really fun."

"Yeah. I had fun too," Jeremy admitted.

"I'm glad you had fun guys."

"Oh yeah!" Odd exclaimed.

"It was awesome!" Ulrich said. "Too bad it has to end."

"I know... Maybe we could have another one, sometime," Yumi suggested.

"I don't know if I could survive another," Jeremy snorted honestly.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

A bit late, but... There! Since this idea is obviously not original, you are free to do that which you will with it.

-Adventurer411- (I have to sign my name with dashes now, because MATSON- *glares* jacked my squiggles ~, so I, ever the evil genius, jacked his dashes-)

MATSON!


End file.
